1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packing and displaying carton as well as a blank plate therefor, which has two neighboring compartments to independently or commonly accommodate therein various goods such as bottled, canned or carton packed products and has a double walled partition for the compartments. The carton can be divided along neighboring walls of the partition into two separate units, each accommodating therein the product to display the same.
2. Prior Arts
A most widely used packing carton at the present has been made of a corrugated cardboard, having four side panels as well as upper and lower panels which are connected respectively to an upper and lower sides of each of said side panels, folded inwardly to overlap one another and fixed with use of an adhesive, staples or the like to form a top and bottom panels of the carton, respectively.
For modifying such a conventional packing carton into one serving also to display a good accommodated therein, it necessary to provide in at least one side panel of the carton with an area surrounded by a scored or perforated line and to be broken out to form a displaying window for the good. It is preferable to make the area as large as possible for forming a larger window to increase an effect of displaying the good but this greatly reduce a strength or rigidity of the carton per se, due to the score line therefor. In order to avoid the disadvantage, a special reinforcing member is required, which increase a material and assembling costs of the carton. While, a formation of such window on the conventional packing carton with no score line requires a troublesome manual cutting operation.
Thomas D. Pawlowski discloses in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,237 a multiple compartment carton which accommodates two or more goods, separately in tandemly arranged compartments or units. According to the carton, one unit may be opened and removed from the carton without damage to a remaining unit which has a panel defined by weakened lines and opposing to the unit as removed. This carton is directed to an accommodation of individual servings of food and is not suitable for displaying the good accommodated therein.